Pacific Rim Wiki:Canon Policy
CANON POLICY The information that's been released on Pacific Rim’s its official websites, viral marketing, novelization, artbook, graphic novel and the production itself, all tend to conflict with one another at some point. Conlficting accounts is a natural occurrence with product spanning across multiple forms of media. The following below is a general guideline on how to deal with canon, both official and non-canon at the time given. What is Canon? Canon is defined as characters, locations, and details that are considered to be genuine (or "official"), and those events, characters, settings, etc. that are considered to have inarguable existence within the fictional universe. operates strictly as a collection of Pacific Rim canon information. "Official" Pacific Rim canon can only be created by production of the Pacific Rim universe. Therefore, any material added to must be official, sanctioned canon that can be cited from a work created or sanctioned by Pacific Rim's creators and production. Better put, [[Pacific Rim Wiki:FAQ|'' '' is not a site for fanfiction]], Pacific Rim Fanon Wiki is the wiki for fanmaterial. What are the sources for Pacific Rim Canon? Here is a list of sources that (currently) are sources of Pacific Rim canon, and thus any material from these sources is content that can and should be added to : Production *Guillermo del Toro (Director) *Travis Beacham (Screenwriter) Films *Pacific Rim (film) References *Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters (second to the film in regards to canon media) Literature and Media Comics *Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero (second to the film in regards to canon media) *Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift (second to the film in regards to canon media) Novels *Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (canon, unless contradicted by first film, writers, later information) Video Games *Pacific Rim: The Video Game (Kaiju or Jaeger stats not provided for Kaiju or Jaeger lacking information until stated otherwise) *Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game (Kaiju or Jaeger stats not provided for Kaiju or Jaeger lacking information until stated otherwise) Soundtracks *Pacific Rim (Soundtrack) Other Media *Merchandise **NECA Series I **NECA Series II **NECA Series III **Sideshow Collectibles **HeroClix What are the sources for Pacific Rim: Uprising Canon? Here is a list of sources that (currently) are sources of Pacific Rim canon, and thus any material from these sources is content that can and should be added to : Production *Steven S. DeKnight (Director) *Emily Carmichael, Kira Snyder, T.S. Nowlin (Writers) Films *Pacific Rim: Uprising References *The Art and Making of Pacific Rim: Uprising Literature and Media Comics *Pacific Rim: Aftermath (second to the second film in regards to canon media) *Pacific Rim: Amara (second to the second film in regards to canon media) Novels *Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension (canon, unless contradicted by second film or writers) *Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization (non-canon) *Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel (non-canon) Video Games *Pacific Rim: Breach Wars (Kaiju or Jaeger stats not provided for Kaiju or Jaeger lacking information until stated otherwise) Soundtracks *Pacific Rim: Uprising (Soundtrack) Other Media *Merchandise **Tamashii Nations **Diamond Select Toys Superior Canon Oftentimes, one source of canon may say something different than other sources. There are many reasons why this may be so; ranging from outdated information, a typo to a line taken out of context. Therefore, a policy of "superior canon" is in act to make sure that the content of reflects the most accurate canon of the Pacific Rim universe at the time which it is given. Thus, a "ladder" of canon sources exists, with the sources higher on the ladder having "superior canon" which is considered more "official" than the sources below them. The concept of superior canon is as follows: The film acts as the final product the primary source for general audiences and information regarding information on the Pacific Rim universe. ''Pacific Rim'' For Pacific Rim (2013), Guillermo del Toro and Travis Beacham are the highest source of Canon. They design, authorize, and sanction every detail about Pacific Rim that is revealed to the public. Their statements take the highest authority among Pacific Rim canon because, obviously, they created it all. Additionally, anything stated by Guillermo del Toro regarding canon is considered the "higher canon" compared to information provided by Travis Beacham.Travis Beacham: To the best of my knowledge, all the answers I give are “canon.” (Unless Guillermo says something different.)Travis Beacham: Director vs. Writer Canon Pacific Rim'' Literature, Soundtracks, and Other Media''' are below the film or writer(s) as sources of canon for various reasons. Some of this media is presented by affiliates (novelists, comic book writers) and thus not direct canon, and some is for promotional purposes or ideas that were released in incomplete development. As long as their material falls within basic guidelines, it may or may not be what Pacific Rim's production itself wanted for the Pacific Rim universe. I.E.: It's a case of "Canon until said/seen otherwise". ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' For Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), the same rules as above with regard to Steven S. DeKnight and his writers, Emily Carmichael, Kira Snyder and T.S. Nowlin, apply. However, anything explicitly contradicting the film's own logic (like the ten year timeline) '''or information previously established by ''Pacific Rim will be noted with an notice and reference to the inconsistency will be placed in the related sub page. Pacific Rim: Uprising Literature, Soundtracks, and Other Media are below the film or screenwriters writer(s) as sources of canon for various reasons. Some of this media is presented by affiliates (novelist, comic book writers) and thus not direct canon, and some is for promotional purposes or ideas that were released in incomplete development. As long as their material falls within basic guidelines, it may or may not be what Pacific Rim: Uprising‘s production itself wanted for the Pacific Rim universe. I.E.: It's a case of "Canon until said/seen otherwise". In General *'Trailers' are usually considered not to be a complete canon account of events, as details in a trailer are usually misleading or put into an other to suggest narrative paths that differ in the final product. Trailers are considered to be canon until the official film is released. Canon The lowest form of Canon, Canon is the result of heated debate among the community to arrive at conclusion and decision on said piece of Pacific Rim Universe. Canon is trumped by all other higher Canon unless it is determined that a mistake by Pacific Rim production has been made. Frequently Asked Canon Questions ''Pacific Rim'' Q: Are the Dinosaurs Kaiju? : We don't know. Travis Beacham stated on his Twitter account that the connection between the Dinosaurs and the Kaiju was left deliberately vague.@TravisBeacham July 19, 2013 There is no certain/absolute answer on information regarding the dinosaurs. None of it is to be added until Travis Beacham chooses to reveal their actual relation to the Kaiju and the Precursors. Q: I thought there were only eight Shatterdomes? : There were only eight Shatterdomes that we knew of. Information on the exact number is provided by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. website. Travis Beacham later revealed there are more than eight Shatterdomes, a majority of them existing in Asia given its proximity to the Breach.Travis Beacham: Oaska Shatterdome Q: Stacker Pentecost said Hong Kong's Shatterdome could deploy over thirty Jaegers. How many just how Jaegers are there? I thought it was only twenty one? : At the time prior to the film's release, there were only twenty one named JaegersTravis Beacham: Just how many Jaegers are there? #2. Again, most information was provided by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps website or the artbook. However, the novelization revealed at least two more Jaegers (Lucky Seven, Tango Tasmania), one of which was a Mark-1. Travis Beacham also states there are more than twenty one Jaegers.Just how many Jaegers are there? #1 Stacker Pentecost's word is to be taken as the superior canon in this case regarding the number of Jaegers built in the Pacific Rim universe. In General Q: The movie said one thing while the writer said another? Where do I put the information? :Information or statements by the writer or production that is contradicted by the film is to be regulated to the trivia section until the matter of which source is the superior source can be sorted out with other external media that supports either the film or the writer's claim(s)/argument. Q: The novelization said one thing while the writer and the film said another. Where do I put the information? : Novelization information is not to be erased from the article, but regulated to a section of the article that deems it as non-canon to canon events (See Examples #1 and #2) if the information is substantial enough to warrant its own section. However, if novelization information is contradictory to the prime canon sources, but can be summed up in a sentence, place it in the Trivia section. ::Novelization information that hasn't been classified as non-canon, rebuked by other information (deleted scenes, commentary, special features, asks, other external PR media) is to remain within the core article until information arises that reveals otherwise. (see: Travis Beacham on the Novelization). Travis Beacham on the Pacific Rim Novelization Notes References Category:Policy Category:Help